Claude x Sebastian- A Demons Passion
by 1-Hell-of-a-fangirl
Summary: When Claude gets his hands on Sebastian's bocchan, Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian attempts to get back his young master. In doing so, interesting things happen. WARNING- VERY strong yaoi, don't like? don't read. Rated M for strong yaoi scenes.


Sebastian and Claude

A Demons Passion

**Authors note: After writing my Crona x Kid fanfic, I got several requests to write fanfictions about Claude x Sebastian, Sebastian x Ciel, Claude x Alois, Death the Kid x Maka, Death the Kid x Liz, and like a whole bunch of other pairings. I'm trying to write as many as I can, and I will most likely make your request if I can find the time. I have a big imagination. Warning: Strong yaoi, if you don't like yaoi, don't read this. I don't only make yaoi fanfictions; I make all sorts of pairings. Feel free to send me requests if you like this. **** I DO NOT OWN BLACK BUTLER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! Sorry for the length ^^ **

"Young master!" Sebastian shouted as Ciel was being carried off by the spider that Ciel so despised. "Let me go!" Ciel shouted over and over again, kicking and thrashing about trying to escape from the spider demon, Claude Faustus. Claude was considered very strong and powerful in Hell as a demon, and is definitely strong and powerful in human form. Claude, in his demon form, is rather muscular, unlike Sebastian who is slender in his demon form. Sebastian and Claude are both considered handsome in both human form, and in demon form, but in different ways. Sebastian was considered as not very powerful in demon form, but he is most definitely not weak. He is more flexible than most demons' though. Sebastian was often admired both by male and female demons. Sebastian didn't really enjoy being the center of attention.

Claude didn't really like the attention either. They were both considered strange, because most demons loved the attention. They liked to be alone. The things demons are absolutely addicted to are sex, catastrophe, chaos, and demons loved a troubled human soul. They lived for eternity, although most would say that is amazing, honestly, it's one of the worst things imaginable. When you live for eternity, and are a slave of hell, things get incredibly boring. Them being so incredibly strong, humans were basically nothing. The only thing humans were good for is their souls. They also kind of amused the demons, but only mildly. What is the point of a demon? This was a question frequently asked by Claude and Sebastian.

Ciel's soul was something special though, something demons would gladly fight for. It was much more interesting than anything else to a demon. It was one of the few gems to a demon, something truly worth admiring. So many tragedies filled the boy's life and flooded his soul with the scent of chaos. Two of the things a demon can't resist, chaos and a human soul, combined into one glorious thing. As soon as Sebastian felt his soul wanting to strike a bargain, it was an offer he couldn't resist.

"Young master! Claude!" Sebastian shouted as Ciel was carried off. Claude looked back at Sebastian as he ran and smirked. He said "Well, it seems you're a bit flustered today. What, you don't like it when I hold your bocchan? Does it make you angry?" Claude smirked deviously and brought Ciel's face up to his. Claude licked Ciel's face and looked back at Sebastian. A green and black aura formed around Sebastian and he had a "You are going to die when I get my hands on you" look on his face. It sent shivers up Claude's spine, but he liked it. He said with a grin "Oh, have I made you jealous?" Sebastian glared at him and started to run faster. Claude just grinned and kept running.

Ciel kept kicking and trying to fight off Claude until he finally made Claude very annoyed. Claude glared at Ciel and it sent chills up Ciel's spine. Claude reached down and pinched Ciel's neck. Ciel whimpered and then passed out, it was a pressure point. Claude made sure to learn everything, absolutely everything about human anatomy just in case he needed to do something to a human. Ciel went limp in his arms and Claude smiled. He looked at Ciel then back at Sebastian. Sebastian's eyes were glowing red with black slits for pupils. His eyes looked like glowing rubies with black streaks on them. Sebastian's black and green aura grew bigger and he glared at Claude with what looked almost like jealousy. Claude could even feel the amount of jealousy in the air emanating from Sebastian. Claude smirked and said "Sebastian, it seems as though you've lost your cool. How interesting. Does it make you jealous, seeing me holding your bocchan?" Sebastian couldn't get the thought that Claude looked kind of sexy like that. He quickly shoved the thought out of his head and started to run a little faster.

Sebastian scowled at Claude, and then smirked. Claude stared at Sebastian questioningly, and then was caught by surprise when Sebastian lunged at him and tackled him. The force sent Ciel's unconscious body flying to the side and then hit the ground with a thud. Sebastian landed atop of Claude. He lay on Claude's chest kind of shocked that brought him down. He then realized what position they were in and got up with his knees on either side of Claude's hips and his hands on either side of his head. Claude looked up at Sebastian with widened gold eyes and Sebastian looked down at Claude with big maroon eyes.

Sebastian blushed a little and Claude noticed. Claude blushed a little too after realizing the awkward position they were in. They were in the position staring at each other for about 20 seconds before Claude put his arms around Sebastian's neck and brought his head down next to his. Claude passionately kissed Sebastian on his soft lips. Sebastian's eyes widened in shock. He then eased into the kiss and kissed Claude back with passion and closed his velvet eyes. Claude licked Sebastian's lower lip and Sebastian immediately opened his mouth allowing Claude access to his mouth.

Claude's abnormally long tongue slipped into Sebastian's mouth and Sebastian licked Claude's tongue. Sebastian was taken by surprise when Claude flipped him onto his back and got atop of Sebastian in the same position Sebastian originally was in. They swapped positions to where now Sebastian was on his back. Sebastian was surprised, but he kind of liked it. Their tongues battled for dominance. What began as a gentle kiss became a fiery passion filled kiss. They licked at each other's tongues and in their mouths.

Sebastian gave out a moan when Claude lightly nibbled his bottom lip and then licked it. Sebastian put his arms around Claude's neck as the kiss progressed. Claude pulled away from Sebastian leaving a trail of saliva connecting their lips. Sebastian whimpered and groaned as Claude started kissing his neck. Claude nibbled at his neck gently every once in a while and it made Sebastian moan with each gentle nibble.

Claude reached down to Sebastian's chest and stroked it gently. Sebastian bit his bottom lip as Claude kissed lower down his neck. Claude unbuttoned Sebastian's tail coat and removed it then began to unbutton his shirt. Claude finished unbuttoning Sebastian's white dress shirt and tossed it to the side. Claude stopped kissing Sebastian's neck and lifted his head. Claude gently kissed Sebastian's lips and took his hands away from the sides of Sebastian's head. He was being held up by his knees.

Claude looked down at Sebastian's chest. His mid-section was pale and slender, but kind of muscular. His creamy ivory skin shined in the light. He looked so handsome lying on his back half naked on the ground of the forest they had ran into. Some of his jet black hair lay messily in his handsome, sculpted face and some lay on the ground under his head. His long but strong arms lay up close to his head. His long legs lay under Claude. Claude took a moment to look at this astonishingly handsome demon beneath him.

Claude noticed that Sebastian was blushing and Claude smiled. He said "Sebastian, you really are handsome." Sebastian looked up at the man a top of him with widened rosy eyes and blushed even more. Claude leaned down and kissed Sebastian tenderly on his soft lips. Sebastian licked Claude's lower lip asking for access. Claude opened his mouth and allowed Sebastian access. Claude removed his gloves and rubbed Sebastian's chest. He rubbed Sebastian's nipple and Sebastian gave out a little moan that was muffled by their kiss. Claude rubbed Sebastian's nipple until it became hard. Sebastian let out little moans of pleasure and appreciation.

Claude removed his lips from Sebastian and started to kiss his neck. Claude kissed him lower on his body until he reached Sebastian's chest. Claude licked one of Sebastian's nipples and Sebastian let out a soft moan. Claude smirked and said "Well, you've grown quite sensitive. Well, I suppose I can understand that." Sebastian clenched his eyes shut and turned his head away, blushing in embarrassment. Claude cupped Sebastian's face in his hand and turned it to look at him then said "There's no need for embarrassment." Sebastian opened his eyes and he blushed more. Claude went back down and licked and sucked Sebastian's nipple.

Claude stopped playing with Sebastian's nipple and kissed him further and further down his mid-section. Claude kissed Sebastian's stomach and he brought his hand down. Claude rubbed Sebastian's member through his pants, still kissing his chest, and Sebastian gave out a little gasp and clenched his eyes shut. Sebastian bit his lip as Claude rubbed his member a little harder. Claude enjoyed the reaction he got out of Sebastian. Claude unzipped and unbuttoned Sebastian's black dress pants and skillfully pulled them off, tossing them where his shirt and waist coat were. He then pulled off Sebastian's underwear and tossed them to the side too.

Claude took a moment to look at the magnificent demon beneath him and smiled. Sebastian looked at Claude and put his arms around his neck and brought him into another fiery kiss. Sebastian brought his hands away from Claude's neck and expertly undid all of the buttons on Claude's tail coat and impatiently tossed it to the side. He then did the same with Claude's shirt. Sebastian rubbed his hands up Claude's naked chest and back up to his neck and pulled on him, making the kiss harder. Claude used one arm to hold himself up, the kiss being so rough, but enjoyable, and brought the other hand down to Sebastian's member. Claude grabbed Sebastian's member and stroked it up and down gently. Sebastian moaned loudly, but it was muffled by the kiss. Sebastian squirmed underneath Claude as he pumped harder.

"Uunng…. H-harder… unn…. Uhhn…. P-please… C-Claude….." Sebastian said in-between moans and whenever Claude would barely pull away for air. Claude made the kiss harder and stuck his tongue in Sebastian's wet mouth and pumped at his member harder as he had asked. Sebastian arched his back a little when Claude gave a particularly rough pump, he liked it rough. Claude liked the reaction and did it again. Sebastian moaned once more and when Claude pumped it hard again, he came. Sebastian pulled away from Claude's mouth and panted, a trail of saliva still connecting their lips. Sebastian's cheeks were red and he was panting. Claude gently said "Are you tired? We can rest for a while if you wish." Sebastian stopped panting and smirked.

Sebastian took Claude by surprise and flipped him on his back and got on top of him, his knees on the ground on either side of Claude's hips and his hands on the ground on either side of his neck. Sebastian leaned down and kissed Claude on the lips then moved his head up to Claude's ear and whispered to him "Oh, I don't get tired that easily." Claude grinned. Sebastian kissed Claude's ear and gave it a gentle nibble, sending chills up Claude's spine. Usually Claude gave the pleasure; he didn't receive it very often. Sebastian kissed down Claude's chest and got down close to Claude's groin area. Sebastian impatiently, but skillfully pulled off Claude's pants and underwear. Claude propped himself up on his elbows to see what Sebastian was doing and he couldn't help but let out a little gasp when he felt Sebastian's wet tongue flick along the head of his erection.

Sebastian grinned and put the head of Claude's member in his mouth. He sucked the head and ran his tongue around the head repeatedly. Claude moaned rather loudly, he couldn't hold it in; he too had become sensitive over the years. Sebastian put the rest of Claude's member in his mouth and sucked on it, moving up and down too fast for Claude to handle. Sebastian put Claude's sack in his hand and fondled with them, Claude bit his lip as he did so. Sebastian began moving way too fast for Claude to handle and he came in Sebastian's mouth. Sebastian took his mouth away from Claude's member and swallowed the juices. Sebastian flicked his tongue against the head once more to get a reaction out of Claude. Claude fell back panting. Sebastian licked his lips and got back on top of Claude. He leaned in by Claude's face and kissed him tenderly on the lips. "Claude, do you want to be done?" asked Sebastian. Claude looked at Sebastian who now had his head on his chest lying down a top of Claude. Claude put his hand on Sebastian's head and stoked his hair then said "Only if you want to be."

Sebastian lifted his head from Claude's chest and looked at him tiredly "Well, I'm kind of tired. How about you Claude? We still haven't played with our, well, you know." Claude looked at him and smiled then said "It's ok; we can do that another day." Sebastian smiled and put his head back down on Claude's chest. Claude stroked Sebastian's black hair and smiled then frowned and said "Well, we should get back to our masters." Sebastian looked over at Ciel who was still unconscious and frowned then said "Yes, I would suppose you are right." Sebastian got up off of Claude's chest and stood up. Sebastian walked over to his clothes and put them on quickly. Claude put his clothes on and walked over to Sebastian. "Until next time, my love." Claude said with a smile. Sebastian put his arms around Claude's neck and kissed him tenderly then said "Yes, I will see you soon, my love" With that Sebastian walked over to Ciel and picked him up. He turned around and blew Claude a kiss then ran off with Ciel in his arms, back to the Phantomhive manor. Claude turned around, and walked back to his home at the Trancy manor.

**The End. Man, that took forever to write, but I'm finally done! Yay! Comment, like follow. I would like to know what you think. Please be nice though ^^ love ya all! **


End file.
